


Platonic | Vmin

by TwilightSanSang



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightSanSang/pseuds/TwilightSanSang
Summary: Just a story of two best friends navigating their way through drama, scandals, relationships and work with each other being the only constant in their lives.Or in which a celebrity and a nobody meet in a completely ordinary way but, manage to create a completely abnormal, beautiful friendship."He may be my boyfriend  but, you are my soulmate".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Platonic | Vmin

‘Internet sensation Park Jimin taking a break? Click here to find out more.’  
I heave a heavy sigh as I scroll through the many news articles already surfacing on the internet. 

‘Could it be a relationship?   
Dating scandal?   
Family issues?   
Quitting dance for good?’

"Always the same rumours". I tut, slamming my computer shut. The office door swings open as I sit wallowing in silence. 

My manager, mrs kang, walks in with a warm smile on her face as usual. She strides over to her desk, taking a seat directly facing me. 

"We're you going to tell me about your break?". She asks, underlying amusement in her voice as she raises an eyebrow at me. 

"I'm sorry". I whisper, knowing my actions would implicate others careers as well as my own. "You will come back won't you?". She teases, the graceful smile never leaving her face. 

"Always". I mumble, feeling a lump growing in the back of my throat at the promise. "Then there's nothing to be sorry for. Come back when you're ready darling". 

I mutter a small thank you to her, bowing quickly before making my way out of the building. 

I hiss as I'm met with multiple flashes upon stepping outside, covering my eyes with my arm as I attempt to scurry through the crowd of people. 

After what felt like an eternity, I make it to my car. "Just one day". I plead, frustration growing as I struggle to pull out of my parking space without hitting anyone. 

I drive around aimlessly for what seems to be hours, the sky changing colours gradually before my very eyes as the day goes by. 

Somehow, I find myself parked outside a little shop a few streets away from my apartment. It couldn't hurt right? I think to myself, getting out of the car and heading into the store. 

"That'll be ₩5252". I give the clerk a fake smile, handing her the money before taking the ice cream I'd bought and sitting on a bench outside. 

I stare off into the quiet streets as I open the lid, ignoring my shivering hands as I take a spoonful of the matcha ice cream. 

I relax entirely, closing my eyes to focus on the unusual silence from the lack of press surrounding me. 

"Aren't you cold?". I jolt slightly, clutching my heart as I face the owner of the deep voice. My eyes rake over his features, from his vixen eyes to the little scar on his cheek. 

"Y-yes?". I curse myself for stuttering, facing my ice cream with a light blush. Trying not to focus on the beautiful man taking a seat next to me. 

"Drink this". He states, sliding a cup of hot chocolate in my direction. Sipping on the one he had in his own hand. 

"Rough day?". He asks, raising an eyebrow at me. "Rough life". I retort, letting out a dry chuckle as I say it. 

"Life's only rough if you make it that way". He shrugs, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. Somehow, he made the simple action seem so elegant. 

"You wouldn't understand". I sigh, pouting slightly as I stare up to the inky sky. "What the life of a celebrity?". I choke on my ice cream, staring at him in shock. 

"You know who I am?". I splutter out, surprise etched in my voice. "No, I don't know who you are but, I know your name". I look at him in confusion, not quite understanding the sentence. 

"Well what about you?". I ask, frowning as I come to an end of my ice cream. "What about me?". He replies, a small smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. 

"Well it's only fair to tell me your name if you know mine". I state, blushing as I realise I was whining. "Call me V shortcake". I kick his shin at his words, glaring at him as he winces. 

"I'm not short". I grit out, a pout forming on my lips as I take an aggressive sip of my hot chocolate. 

"Oh my friend would like you". He hisses, grabbing into his shin as I give him an innocent smile. 

"So... What has you outside at 2am?". I ask, attempting to make conversation as we fall into silence. "The same as you I guess. To escape". 

I take note of his voice lowering an octave, his face becoming slightly sullen. "To escaping". I say, holding out my cup towards him. 

"To escaping". He chuckles, 'clinking' his cup with mine before taking a drink. A frown etches on to his face as his phone lights up, the text alarm going off. 

"Well this is it for now shortcake. I'll see you around". I watch with an open mouth as he stands up, leaving without another word. 

"I SAID IM NOT SHORT ASSHOLE". I shout, giving him the finger as he turns his head slightly. "Whatever you say shortcake". He smirks, his figure disappearing in the darkness as he rounds a corner. 

"Fucker". I mumble, throwing our trash into the garbage can. I dig into my pocket for my keys, sighing as I pull out of the little street. 

"Home sweet home". I smile, parking my car and walking into the apartment complex. I use my keycard to get into the lift, pressing the button for level 16. 

I hum a light tune as I make my way up, continuing to do so as I make my way through the halls and into my apartment. 

I smile softly as I see my cat, petting her head as I enter. "There's some strange people out there nabi". I say, giggling as she purrs. 

"Alright, it's bed time for us". I announce, lifting her up and heading to my bedroom. I aimlessly reach for a pair of sweatpants, heading straight into the bathroom. 

I change quickly, barley even washing up before flopping on to my bed beside where I'd left nabi. She cuddles up to me as I get under the covers, letting out soft purrs as I run my fingers through her fur. 

"I finally have a break". I whisper, using the app on my phone to turn out all the lights. Soon after, as I lay staring at my dark ceiling, I find myself drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
